Discussioni utente:Arby57
Benvenuto su Halopedia! Ciao Arby57, benvenuto su Halopedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Invasione. La tua modifica verrà presto controllata e, nel caso di errori, corretta da altri utenti della comunità. Ecco alcune pagine utili: *Per ambientarti nella wiki, consulta il portale, una pagina di riferimento con alcuni aggiornamenti sui progressi della wiki. *Per rendere la wiki uniforme, dovresti seguire alcune regole, che eviteranno attriti con altri utenti e modifiche inutili: consulta il manuale degli stili come pagina di riferimento. *Utilizza il Sandbox per fare prove; altrove, potrebbero costare modifiche e perdite di tempo (a te e agli altri utenti), nel caso tu sia alle prime armi e faccia qualche errore. *Nel caso tu voglia conoscere "Halo" in maniera più approfondita, consulta "l'Universo di Halo", una pagina che contiene i principali contenuti su halo. Lascia un messaggio sulla mia pagina delle discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Wikia (Discussione) 11:56, lug 30, 2011 video guarda, tutto dipende da che video devi mettere, dove intendi metterlo e, nel caso siano più di uno, quanti intendi metterne.Yubbo 17:29, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) fai così allora: siccome sei un utente nuovo non hai accesso alle gallerie video.. io posso ancora farle; mi lasci qui tutti i link dei video che vuoi mettere, al resto ci penso io. Lo stesso vale per le foto, come quella che hai messo per l'easter egg di master chief, che dovrò spostarla in una galleria apposita.Yubbo 18:58, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) inoltre, leggi il regolamento del sito, non postare altre immagini che non corrispondono alle regole, o dovrò cancellarle, proprio come ho fatto con l'ultima: era doppia, senza titolo e senza licenza.Yubbo 19:01, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) fai anche attenzione in generale a quello che scrivi, quasi tutto quello che hai scritto sugli elite dorati era sbagliato: ne compaiono due, massimo tre a livello, se ti sembra di vederne di più, è perchè sono gli stessi, generati in punti diversi.Yubbo 19:11, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) pzgine easter egg Non creare ulteriori pagine per ora; tempo fa un amministratore (che è operativo ancora oggi) aveva deciso che dovevano essere tutte raccolte in una sola pagina; prima di crearne altre vediamo se lo stesso admin è favorevole o meno.--Yubbo 11:24, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) categorie non è difficile, basta aggiungere la categoria a fondo pagina, lo faremo gradualmente visto che pagine specifiche sulle easter eggs, eccetto la tua, non ce ne sono.Yubbo 11:47, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) Non hai capito qual'è il mio piano: NIENTE elenchi puntati, per quello ci sono le categorie; la pagina "easter eggs halo" verrà modificata e lasciata come una semplice pagina sommatoria e di riferimento, infine includeremo i template nella pagina che indicheranno l'elenco di easter eggs fino ad ora trovate. Inoltre, leggi il Manuale degli stili, non ti ho scritto il messaggio sopra perchè lo ignorassi. Hai disatteso tantissime regole, più volte.Yubbo 17:46, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) mi spiego meglio, ora che ho tempo: *Riuniremo le easter egg di ogni gioco sotto la propria categoria dedicata (tipo easter eggs halo 2 e così via); *Ogni categoria sarà radunata nella categoria più grande, chiamata "Easter Egg". *Ogni pagina di easter egg avrà a fondo pagina un template dedicato, che raggruppa tutte le easter egg di quel gioco, cosìcchè potremo fare in modo che si possano visitare tutte le easter egg senza dover entrare ogni volta nella categoria; *La pagina Easter egg halo, verrò spostata sotto il nome "easter egg", la utilizzeremo solo come punto di riferimento-spiegazione, al limite conterrà tutti i template per ogni gioco. *Per questi template, se vuoi cominciare a farli, puoi elencare tutte le easter egg che abbiamo già trovato! Se vuoi farlo, fallo solo nelle pagine seguenti: ** Template:Easter egg Halo: Combat Evolved ** Template:Easter egg Halo 2 ** Template:Easter egg Halo 3 ** Template:Easter egg Halo Wars ** Template:Easter egg Halo 3: ODST ** Template:Easter egg Halo: Reach ** Clicca su questi link quando vuoi crearle! non fare il template da "crea una nuova pagina", potresti sbagliare a dare il titolo, e a quel punto dovrei cancellare e rifare la pagina da 0. *'Non mettere ancora i template a fondo pagina'! altrimenti uscirà fuori un casino, aspetta che li prepari io. Per halo anniversary, aspettiamo che esca il gioco per vedere se ci sono easter eggs nuove, vecchie oppure se sono identiche in tutto e per tutto a quelle vecchie. --Yubbo 17:57, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) si si, continua pure a creare pagine nuove con le nuove easter egg; come categoria mettici la categoria a quale gioco appartengono (esempio: Categoria:Easter egg Halo 2. Mi raccomando, non sbagliare il nome delle categorie (maiuscole giuste) altrimenti ne creerà una nuova.Yubbo 17:59, ago 2, 2011 (UTC) halo reach esiste firefight versus. normalmente non puoi mai giocare come elite, sia matchmaking che sparatoria devon o avere le opzioni abilitate nel gametype per essere giocate come elite. se ci sei riuscito a giocare come elite contro i covenant, molto probabilmente è un bug oppure non ho idea di come tu ci sia riuscito...Yubbo 10:35, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) no, mai visto nulla del genere... anche se cose assurde mi sono capitate, tipo elite con istinto suicida a bordo di veicoli, oppure nemici amichevoli... comunque sceglili bene i titoli xD quello del tipo in costume è probabile che lo sposto sotto un altro nome xDcomunque quella non sono ancora riuscito a raggiungerla, nonostante so che esista.Yubbo 11:54, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) non avendo partecipato alla beta non saprei... però parecchia gente dice che si tratta di un reale e non di un fake... comunque su youtube c'è un video di uno che è stato tradito senza motivo da carter, in cooperativa: ha cominciato a prenderlo a pugni e dopo ha headshottato un altro tizio!Yubbo 12:10, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) no guarda, mi sembra strano perchè per sbaglio ho fatto quella cosa più volte... sono caduto spesso dall'ascensore, una volta sono stato pure schiacciato dall'ascensore in discesa :DYubbo 13:44, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) easter egg no :D non gioco ad halo 3 da un sacco di tempo. comunque la pagina sull'elite segreto di emergenza winter credo dovrò toglierla; in uno dei primissimi bungie weekly update, avevano specificato che non si trattava di un easter egg :(Yubbo 12:25, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) eh si le easter egg di halo sono quasi infinite e di alcune ci si accorge solo se si conoscono altre cose come star wars, marathon o altri giochi/film :) comunque io ne ho trovate tante e diverse da solo! :D è una sorta di soddisfazione enorme, quando poi vedi che nemmeno su en.halo non ci sono ti senti ancora più soddisfatto :) comunque nei libri un sacco di volte ci sono riferimenti al numero 7, in particolare in Halo: i fantasmi di onyx.--Yubbo 12:39, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) non ancora, ma conto di vederlo presto ;)Yubbo 12:51, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) si va bene, mi pareva di aver sistemato giusto un paio di dettagli, ma considera che potrebbero essere andati persi nell'aggiornamento del sistema...Yubbo 15:10, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) mi ci sono piazzato sotto; quando cadi in basso l'ascensore automaticamente torna giù; io sono rimasto fermo perchè non capivo dove fossi, e mi ha schiacciato :)Yubbo 16:09, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) non ho idea, comunque in halo 2 non l'ho mai sentito, tantomeno in halo 3, anche se si sentono alcuni brute che fanno un verso tipo "uuuuuuuuuuu!!!" quando ti uccidono.Yubbo 22:47, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) qualche glitch c'è già in giro, anche se non c'è la pagina Glitch. Comunque preferisco aspettare, è troppo lavoro da fare e molta gente potrebbe non riconoscere la differenza tra Glitch, Bug ed easter egg.Yubbo 14:03, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) perchè li hanno messi? per lo stesso motivo per cui li vuoi mettere tu :) lascia che sia io a fare le categorie per le glitch. ho già avviato il progetto tempo fa, ma non ho decisamente tempo ora per estenderlo. piuttosto che fare tutte le cose a metà preferisco farne una per intero...Yubbo 16:23, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) alimentazione a dire il vero non ne ho ideaYubbo 15:29, ago 8, 2011 (UTC) cartoon la cosa sembra essere interessante :) comunque se ti interessa un ragazzo che si chiama egoraptor su youtube ha caricato un video che si chiama "awesome reach", è una parodia della reazione esagerata di alcuni ragazzi all'uscita di halo reach :) Yubbo 17:56, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) lasciameli pure tutti :) sono curioso! non li avevo mai visti. comunque mi pare che su youtube ci sia pure "il paradiso secondo halo" (paradise halo o qualcosa del genere su youtube), è molto bello, mescola situazioni strane del multigiocatore in maniera comica :)Yubbo 21:06, ago 10, 2011 (UTC) tsah 1 e 2 sono fantastici, ho appena finito di vederli :) in particolare tsah 2 è esilarante!Yubbo 11:13, ago 11, 2011 (UTC) davvero, comunque ho trovato pure la versione "estesa" di 343 guilty spark ed anche la parodia di "arrivo" di halo 3, tutte e due molto belle.Yubbo 12:13, ago 11, 2011 (UTC) non ancora perchè sono dovuto andare a fare un sopralluogo in un posto con un mio amico...Yubbo 14:06, ago 12, 2011 (UTC) è un errore dovuto alla connessione, su halo 3 è molto frequente se si usa come mappa quella ambientata in un posto simile al cartographer...Yubbo 13:55, ago 27, 2011 (UTC) si si i cartoon erano fantastici! comunque potrebbero essere hacker, se hai xbox live magari stasera carico sulla mia condivisione file di bungie.net un video che potrebbe essere interessante sotto questo aspetto (un hacker abbastanza "pericoloso" trovato in matchmaking multiplayer di halo: reach). se ce la faccio ti lascio il linkYubbo 14:34, ago 27, 2011 (UTC) ok! ho appena scoperto che c'è la chat su halopedia O.O e chissà da quanto tempo che c'è e non l'avevo vista! xD è pure in primo piano in cima alla pagina xD ora entro per vedere se funziona...Yubbo 16:46, ago 27, 2011 (UTC) è saltata la correntee in tutto il paese credo per il vento... siamo rimasti due ore al buio totale :/Yubbo 13:45, ago 28, 2011 (UTC) ormai è tardi quindi no :3Yubbo 21:04, ago 28, 2011 (UTC) i predecessori sono in pratica i "precursori dei precursori". sono una razza vecchissima la cui storia è misteriosa, ma qualcosa dovremmo essere riusciti a scrivere nella pagina dei precursori o dei predecessori. In pratica i predecessori hanno "inventato i precursori", che a loro volta hanno garantito lo sviluppo della civiltà umana; quest'ultima è decaduta, ma nel frattempo i precursori sono "morti", si sarebbero estinti anche se non vi è la certezza. alcuni predecessori vivevano davvero a lungo, potrebbero essere ancora vivi.Yubbo 20:09, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) Non proprio, l'ultimo Predecessore, The Timeless One, spinse Mendicant Bias ad allearsi con i Flood per distruggere i Precursori (che a loro volta avevano quasi estinto i Predeccessori). E' una storia complessa... - Halopedia fan 20:25, ago 30, 2011 (UTC) problemi con halopedia li continua a dare pure a me, non so perchè ma il problema è globale :) dobbiamo aspettare magari solo qualche giorno...Yubbo 19:41, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) non ce l'ho ancora fatta xD sono stato parecchio impegnato :/Yubbo 22:06, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) bha non mi risulta che esista nulla del genere :) io avevo inventato un articolo su gruntpedia prendendo una foto dalla pagina facebook di halo: reach... era ovviamente un montaggio :)Yubbo 10:14, set 1, 2011 (UTC) hai tremendamente ragione su gruntpedia, non a caso io e giuliano abbiamo stabilito di ridurre l'aspetto rude del linguaggio del sito: ci sono troppi riferimenti espliciti alla sessualità ed in generale alla pornografia, e alla lunga risultano non solo anticomici, ma anche patetici... soltanto che non ho il tempo di modificare il sito, sono molto entusiasta di come sta andando halopedia ultimamente e preferisco stare qui. comunque per odd one out non so aiutarti :/Yubbo 12:20, set 1, 2011 (UTC) te l'ho detto, stasera guardo bene su en.halo che dicono su questi infiniti "o'brien". comunque gruntpedia ha più un carattere diverso rispetto ai cartoon, se vuoi metticeli pure ma devi sapere bene dove inserirli, non a caso ;)Yubbo 12:46, set 1, 2011 (UTC) c'è già....Yubbo 20:20, set 2, 2011 (UTC) cameo in pratica è quando qualcosa ha un ruolo molto marginale, praticamente trascurabile...Yubbo 22:22, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Ciao Arby , scusa se ieri sono uscito subito dalla chat , ma nadavo molto di fretta ... in ogni caso la mia proposta era questa : che ne dici di diventare admin (amministratore) della mia nuova wiki ? E' una wiki che riguarda il videogioco Crysis , ovviamente però devi aver giocato ad almeno uno dei crysis o aver letto qualche libro , altrimenti sei ovviamente impossibilitato a scrivere nuove pagine ... in ogni caso ecco il link (non devi neanche registrarti) ... http://it.crysispedia.wikia.com/wiki/Crysispedia_Wiki?cb=8368 Spero che diventi admin e mia dia una mano , dato che pur essendo estremamente lunghe per ora ci sono solo 4 pagine sulla wiki... Carter-A258 08:14, set 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: in ogni caso proverò anche a darti una mano sulla wiki di Half life ... Carter-A258 08:14, set 5, 2011 (UTC) Si, credo propio di sì ... Carter-A258 08:45, set 5, 2011 (UTC) Fucina Penso proprio di si, ma non uso molto la fucina : ( - Halopedia fan 16:07, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Braccio Ottenere il braccio sembra essere possibile, anche se il "come" mi risulta ancora sconosciuto. Il web è pieno di "trailer" che dovrebbero spiegarti come ottenerlo, ma la maggior parte sono tarocchi o montature... - Halopedia fan 19:26, ott 20, 2011 (UTC) Scusami se mi "intrometto" :) ... in realtà per avere il braccio meccanico di KAT basta arrivare al grado di comandate e a quel punto sblocchi un torso che si chiama " Penetrazione B/ qualcosa ..." oltre a quello sblocchi anche il casco "Recon" (quello di Veronica Dare di Halo : 3 ODST per intenderci) e anche un casco molto strano che somiglia vagamente ad un binocolo . Comunque per arrivare a comandante ci vuole molto tempo : io gioco praticamente quasi tutti i giorni ad halo :reach , salendo in media 1 livello ogni 3-4 giorni , e solo 3 mesi fa ho sbloccato il grado comandante ... Se vuoi sbloccare il braccio allora : Buon gioco !!! Carter-A258 20:40, ott 22, 2011 (UTC) saluto veloce ciao arby, come avrai visto sono molto poco presente negli ultimi due mesi; ho iniziato l'università e mi sta tenendo fin troppo impegnato, perciò non riesco ad esserci praticamente mai sul sito. perdonami nel caso non riuscissi a risponderti in tempi brevi in futuro. per la domanda sugli halo, non ti so rispondere; purtroppo conosco poco i precursori e non mi è ben chiaro come costruiscano gli anelli, anche se mi pare di aver capito che utilizzano come sorgente metallica il nucleo di quella specie di pianeta che c'è nel centro dell'arca.Yubbo 09:05, ott 22, 2011 (UTC) Crysispedia Ma figurati !!! E' grazie a te se Crysispedia non ha solo 2 pagine !!! Il problema è che ora sono impegnato con alcuni esami e quindi non ci vado quai mai ... comunque ti ringrazio tantissimo per il lavoro che hai fatto fino ad ora !!! Carter-A258 10:06, ott 23, 2011 (UTC) per halo 2 lo avevo sentito pure io; per halo 3 mi pare assurdo, è nuovo come videogame, non credo che lo prenderei...ci ho giocato non molto tempo fa e mi sembrava ok come videogame.Yubbo 14:27, ott 26, 2011 (UTC) i luoghi ed alta opera non è stata una cattiva idea quella di fare la categoria per i luoghi di alta opera; però forse è meglio tenere le pagine che sono "luoghi di alta opera" solo come tali, e non categorizzarle come luoghi; un pò come abbiam fatto con le easter egg :)Yubbo 11:35, ott 29, 2011 (UTC) si si ci penso subito io :)Yubbo 23:17, ott 29, 2011 (UTC) admin io che sono burocrate posso eleggere amministratori. però è ancora presto e siamo già 3 amministratori :D ti metto nella lista dei "buoni", comunque :)Yubbo 21:33, nov 2, 2011 (UTC) ciao arby,apprezzo molto il tuo parere sulla mia bacheca,ora lo chiedo a 1 dei 2 admin dell'oroscopo di halo,visita i miei blog,vedili tutti e commenta gli altri 2,visto ke ha commentato quello su Leslie Nielsen commenta quelli su Simoncelli e "Macho Man" Randy Savage.ciao 4everMasterChief 18:11, nov 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat ciao arby,in chat nn mi compare nulla ke posso fare? 4everMasterChief 19:52, nov 6, 2011 (UTC) arby rispondi in chat 4everMasterChief 14:42, nov 7, 2011 (UTC) 39,90 € :)Yubbo 12:59, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) è la voce che c'era nel vecchio halo ce. quindi no, in pratica non è cambiata, ma è diversa dalla trilogia :)Yubbo 13:28, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) non so se fossero le stesse o meno, evidentemente o gli attori sono diversi ma con voce molto simile, oppure a distanza di 10 anni hanno cambiato i sistemi di registrazione, in maniera tale da far sembrare diversa la voce... comunque è la stessa di 10 anni fa, non hanno ridoppiato keyes :)Yubbo 14:13, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) bella domanda :D non ne ho idea, ma credo di no... gli impiegati di bungie hanno bungie pro e mi pare anche xbox live gratis. Yubbo 20:22, nov 16, 2011 (UTC) l'abbiamo messa attraverso di comandi di admin (quindi noi), però utilizzando i comandi wiki, che a loro volta utilizzano parte di html :)Yubbo 22:24, nov 16, 2011 (UTC) 'Anniversary' Ciao Arby57,hai preordinato Halo anniversary?Io si e devo dirti ke nonostante segua tutta la trama di Halo CE sia bellissimo,i Flood sn magnifici,mi sn veramente mancati,l'ultima volta ke li avevo visti è stato ad Halo 3.Cmq poi mi faccio mettere Xbox Live da mio cugino e gioco cn tutti nel multiplayer.Ciao Ankora 4everMasterChief 19:51, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) Io l'ho già provato,sn arrivato al livello La Biblioteca,devi vedere i Flood anke del livello prcedente,sn molto meglio di quelli visti in Halo 3,fidati.sn + reali,sn stati fatti in 3D HD.quando ti arriva vedi le nuove mappe e la mappa installazione 04,sn troppo belle.nn ti dico + nnt x nn rovinarti la sorpresa.ciao 4everMasterChief 20:14, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) Chief Wiki è 1 Wiki creato da me,sai l'ho fatto x avere + Wiki su Halo,vedi ad esempio Halopedia inglese e Halo Nation,sono wiki americane.predi Chief Wiki cm la risposta italiana a Halo Nation ok? 4everMasterChief 20:32, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) attenzione con le categorie attento a quello che fai con le categorie, non fare mosse sprovvedute perchè ci ho lavorato parecchio, dietro. Per esempio, quella di Halo anniversary esisteva già, tu ne hai creata un'altra (che ho già cancellato). fai attenzione perchè trovare le categorie non è facile come trovare le pagine.Yubbo 22:51, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Purtroppo Wikia ha rimosso una stringa di codice che inseriva automaticamente il segnalatore di Assenza di Copyright quando si caricava un'immagine senza licenza. Infatti, fino all'anno scorso, qualsiasi immagine caricata senza preferenze di licenza, era automaticamente categorizzata come tale. Ora questo codice non c'è più, comunque puoi scegliere tu che licenza inserire quando carichi l'immagine; se non ne inserisci nessuna, l'immagine viola quasi sicuramente il copyright... screenshot di gioco e simili, sono coperti da copyright, ma una licenza apposita ti permette di utilizzarli liberamente! (ancora non si sa per quanto, i simpaticoni dei politici americani stanno proponendo una marea di leggi stupide, una che definisco "ammazzamachinima", perchè impedisce di caricare Machinima su internet senza pagare i diritti... è un'assurdità.Yubbo 16:21, nov 19, 2011 (UTC) teschi sono nascosti in giro per la campagna ;) li puoi trovare solo giocando con la grafica aggiornata, per sbloccarli basta passarci sopra. PS: una domanda, ma a te hanno dato il codice per sbloccare il teschio dei grunt che esplodono e l'armatura di Master Chief? nonostante io NON l'abbia preordinato, mi hanno dato lo stesso la versione "limited"...Yubbo 16:56, nov 19, 2011 (UTC) si si me l'han dato uguale... ora non so per il libretto ma credo pure quello...Yubbo 20:26, nov 19, 2011 (UTC) si si gli spec ops sono gli stealth di Halo Reach, non so perchè, ma in Reach è come se avessero invertito Spec Ops e ultra, comunque gli SO sono dotati di armature a lunga invisibilità. Infatti, se ci fai caso, in Reach, campagna o Sparatoria, gli Spec Ops sono invisibili, ma sono meno resistenti dei soldati, o comunque non superiori ad essi in quanto a resistenza fisica. Nella campagna compaiono MOLTO di rado, infatti non sono un problema... uno dei difetti della campagna di Reach, a mio parere, è che non c'è un livello stile Assalto alla sala di Controllo (con tanti elite invisibili) o un livello dove si guidano mezzi pesanti come il carro armato (l'unica scena, in Il pacchetto, è troppo corta e si sfrutta poco il potenziale del carro armato). Comunque lo skybox, in pratica è lo sfondo del livello: cielo, mare in lontananza, il "void" e quant'altro: siccome è altamente controproducente creare dei modelli poligonali e texturizzarli per far si che questi vadano a fare lo sfondo, spesso si usa semplicemente una gigantesca texture sferica o semisferica, che tu vedi da qualunque punto della mappa. in pratica, halo come tu lo vedi in qualunque livello, fatta eccezione per "pillar of autumn", fa parte dello skybox e non è in 3 dimensioni, ma in 2 dimensioni ed è colorato su uno sfondo che rimane sempre fermo.Yubbo 22:04, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat si ci sono ma non leggo quello che mi scrivono gli altri e neanche quello che scrivo io xD Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 17:40, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) ah ok pensavo fosse solo la mia xD speriamo si risolva presto questo problema Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 18:16, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) In Anniversary hanno quasi tutti una forma diversa, sono nascosti magari in un computer nella pillar of autumn... in halo 3 hanno la forma che vedi nella foto della pagina dedicata ;)Yubbo 19:37, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) no, è disattivata... però in custom edition si può...Yubbo 20:23, nov 22, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Arby, volevo chiederti : ma come fai a scrivere e vedere la chat te? perchè io non riesco proprio ò.ò PS: compi gli anni 4 giorni prima di me :D Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 19:19, dic 1, 2011 (UTC) che io compio gli anni il 9 agosto e tu il 5 xD quindi 4 giorni di differenza xD suono di sottofondo in fucina non ne sono sicuro, non credo di ricordare nessun suono; se intendi tipo un fischio mentre sei in modalità editor, è il "motore" di 343 guilty spark ;)Yubbo 22:06, nov 27, 2011 (UTC) braccio meccanico giunto ad un certo livello, puoi sbloccare i pettorali come quello che ha le munizioni del fucile a pompa; mi raccomando, pettorali, non accessori per le braccia; una volta ottenuti alcuni comprandoli coi crediti, c'è una specie di codice che fa emergere le versioni col braccio meccanico; sono tutte costosissime.Yubbo 22:34, nov 29, 2011 (UTC) allora: per bannare qualcuno devi essere admin, ma se il problema è qui su halopedia, fai pure io nomi che ci penso io :) per U/M è il rapporto uccisioni/morti, anche se, a dire il vero, quasi sempre in halo viene esposta la differenza U M, ovvero il numero di uccisioni meno il numero di morti.Yubbo 00:13, dic 1, 2011 (UTC) sn entrato 4everMasterChief 15:33, dic 1, 2011 (UTC) ormai non si può più... quello blu di Halo Reach era a tempo limitato nel Bungie vs World, mentre quello rosso di halo 3 era esclusivo Bungie; rimane quello rosso di Reach, ma è incluso nell'edizione limitata, dovresti comprare il codice da qualche parte; ogni tanto su ebay ne trovi qualcuno :)Yubbo 15:58, dic 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat LOL ho letto solo ora, scusami :( altrimenti sarei entratoYubbo 21:30, dic 1, 2011 (UTC) ciao Arby scusa ma oggi non ho visto il messaggio la prossima volta cerco di venire... Jizz-123 19:08, dic 2, 2011 (UTC) si si, ho msn ma non lo uso da qualcosa come tre anni :D oggi non ho potuto entrare in chat, ero in università :/Yubbo 19:09, dic 2, 2011 (UTC)